Drug delivery technology has been exploited extensively for the purpose of delivering agents to desired targets for many years. Drug delivery technologies involve liposomes and nano or microparticles. Hydrophobic or hydrophilic compounds can be entrapped in the hydrophobic domain or encapsulated in the aqueous compartment, respectively. Liposomes can be constructed of natural constituents so that the liposome membrane is in principal identical to the lipid portion of natural cell membranes. It is considered that liposomes are quite compatible with the human body when used as drug delivery systems.
The cellular delivery of various therapeutic compounds, such as chemotherapeutic agents, is usually compromised by two limitations. First, the selectivity of a number of therapeutic agents is often low, resulting in high toxicity to normal tissues. Secondly, the trafficking of many compounds into living cells is highly restricted by the complex membrane systems of the cell. Specific transporters allow the selective entry of nutrients or regulatory molecules, while excluding most exogenous molecules such as nucleic acids and proteins.
The problems mentioned above are not adequately addressed by existing delivery vehicles or compositions. The presently disclosed subject matter addresses, in whole or in part, these and other needs in the art.